wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ragefire Chasm
Mists of Pandaria info filled in.}} Mists of Pandaria}} , , |boss= |type= |level=15-21 |minlevel=10 |players=5 |key= |bosses= }} Ragefire Chasm is an instance dungeon located in Orgrimmar. The entry portal is in the Cleft of Shadow, next to Neeru Fireblade's tent. The lava-filled chasm is home to many hostile troggs, and followers of the Burning Blade have also recently begun poking around the area. This is one of the shortest instances in the game, and of the easiest difficulty. For many players, this will be their first instance. See the Instance Grouping Guide for some helpful hints. History .}} Ragefire Chasm was first discovered by Chief Goblin Engineer Gazlowe, during Rexxar's visit to Orgrimmar. Beneath the city of Orgrimmar lies this fiery chasm. Recently, a clan of troggs known as Ragefire Troggs have begun to appear in the chasm, from deep below the lava-filled tunnels. Magatha the Seer, of the tauren people, attempted to make peace with these creatures, but was met only with hostility. It was clear that these troggs were not interested in diplomacy, and could potentially overwhelm the entire Horde if left unchecked. A sect of the mysterious Shadow Council has also taken refuge in this chasm. This sect is known as the Searing Blade, and is led by Taragaman the Hungerer, a felguard; Jergosh the Invoker, a powerful warlock; and Bazzalan, a satyr. From their dark hiding place, they plot to overthrow and destroy all that the Horde has built for themselves in these lands. :Ragefire Chasm consists of a network of volcanic caverns that lie below the orcs' new capital city of Orgrimmar. Recently, rumors have spread that a cult loyal to the demonic Shadow Council has taken up residence within the Chasm's fiery depths. This cult, known as the Burning Blade, threatens the very sovereignty of Durotar. Many believe that the orc Warchief, Thrall, is aware of the Blade's existence and has chosen not to destroy it in the hopes that its members might lead him straight to the Shadow Council. Either way, the dark powers emanating from Ragefire Chasm could undo all that the orcs have fought to attain. Maps .}} Walkthroughs Group selection The Chasm Alliance entry This was mostly a Horde-only instance before the introduction of the Random Dungeon Finder, making this mostly impossible for an Alliance player to get to (because of the location of the entrance being right inside the main Horde capital city). However, for Alliance members seeking to attain the Classic Dungeonmaster achievement (to which this dungeon's achievement is a requirement for) requires them to complete RFC. Thus, they must find a way to enter the city to complete it. Players can remove all gear to keep from having to repair and try to ghost towards the instance. For those willing to just fight to the instance's entrance, be advised of guard spawns and enemy players that will attack (as you will be flagged for PvP upon entering the city). This is similar to how a Horde player would be able to get into The Stockades without the Dungeon Finder tool. Quest guide ; Removed quests Quest rewards Dungeon denizens Encounters Mobs Trash mobs in Ragefire Chasm include: *... In Mists of Pandaria Ragefire Chasm was raised to a level 15-21 zone in Cataclysm, but then lowered back down to level 15-16 for Mists of Pandaria. The rationale for the changes is not clear, but may set the story for future events in the expansion. Loot See Ragefire Chasm loot. Media Images Video File:WoW Insider Mists beta All-new Ragefire Chasm File:WHERE IS RAGEFIRE CHASM Patch changes * * * External links }} ;News Mar 27th 2012 9:00AM}} Mar 23rd 2012 10:30AM}} de:Der Flammenschlund es:Ragefire Chasm fr:Gouffre de Ragefeu ja:Ragefire Chasm pl:Ragefire Chasm ru:Огненная пропасть Category:Caves Category:Instances Category:Ragefire Chasm Category:Shadow Council Category:Walkthroughs